Bambo
"As fir as I'm concerned, anything dat kills for a livin' is evil. Dat makes Yous evil. Get me?" Bambo is a male silverback gorilla, a tragic character, and the secondary antagonist in Hueyslinger's Circle of Life Fanfic series. In the fanfic, he has taken over Tiifu's pride and forced them into labor for him and his Troop, the Rough Rumblers. Backstory WARNING: Blood, violence, and murder ahead. Proceed with caution. Bambo started out as an innocent young brownback, living on the Theluji Mountains under the care of King Hefar. He had a mother, a father, and a younger sister named Onski. Some of the other young gorilla males found pleasure in pushing young Onski around. But she wasn't the only victim of bullying. See, Bambo had a certain trait that separated him from other other Silverbacks. He believed that Predators were not as wicked as they were believed to be by the rest of Hefar's troop. Other gorillas harassed him because of it. His troubles began when the bullies threw him into a pit of mud. He must've spent at least ten minutes calling and waiting for help. Then he spent about ten more trying to climb out. His future came in the form of a small Hyena Pup named Lenaar. The Hyena looked down and asked how Bambo got stuck. He explained the whole situation to him, and he asked if he could help him out, to which the young brownback happily agreed to. Three later, Bambo and Lenaar had become teenagers, and during that time, they had gotten to know each other very well and had become as close as brothers. One day, Bambo decided to introduce Lenaar to his sister, Onski, hoping they would become close as well. Bambo had told his little sister how Lenaar had helped him and how they have gotten so close over the years. Onski began to warm up to the Hyena. As they conversed among each other, Lenaars stomach began to growl, signaling that he was hungry. As he went to go get some fruit to eat, Bambo told him that he would get it for him. So he went off to find some food for him, his friend, and his sister. As Bambo was gone, something truly despicable happened. Bambo had gotten a pile of fruits and berries that everyone could share and pulled them back to his little friendship circle on a Palm Leaf. Being a strong gorilla, this was an easy task for him. But when he got back, he was so taken back at the horrific sight before him, he dropped the fruit. In front of him lay Onski. Her neck was cut open as a pool of blood had formed around it. Her face having a look of terror on it. Signs of a struggle around her body. She was not moving. She was not sleeping. She was dead. Bambo rushed to his sisters side and began to shake her, trying to wake her up. It was no use. On the other side of the body, he could see that a chunk of flesh had been torn away. Whatever did this was eating her! He was overwhelmed with grief and guilt almost immediately. Tears flowed from his face as he began to sob hysterically. He could not believe it. What could have happened? Did something happen? Where was Lenaar? "Something wrong, pal?" Bambo looked up and saw his best friend standing over his sisters corpse, smirking down at him. Bambo furiously demanded him to look at her Body and to tell him where he was. Lenaar simply stated that he felt hungry in a casual manor, as if it were nothing at all. As Bambo showed confusion at this, Lenaar irritablly told him his true intentions. "I've seen your sister before today, Buddy ol' pal. Are you really that stupid? Bambo! I Used you to get to your sister! I knew I couldn't kill her with you still here, and I knew how pathetic you are. So I let you go and get me some food." "B-but Lenaar..." Bambo stammered, "I thought we were.." "Friends?!" Lenaar exclaimed. He began to laugh cruelly, "Lord almighty ducks! I knew Gorillas were simple, but you, you are something else!" The male gorilla stared off into space for a moment. For three years, he thought he had finally made a friend in the world besides his sister. But now, those thoughts began to shatter and melt away. His world came crashing down. Onski was dead. And she was killed by that deceitful little dog. He felt a burning fury inside of him. One he had never felt before. And now it was the time to act on it. With a giant swing of his fist, he sent the Hyena flying above the trees. He did not stop there. He found where the Hyena landed, grabbed him by the hind legs, and smashed him into the ground repeatedly. Lenaar begged him to stop, but did Bambo do it? No. Instead, he did one smash so hard, he broke all four of his legs. With this act done, he picked the Hyena up again threw him down the mountain. He did not care if his 'friend' was dead or not, he would be dead soon on account of his legs. With the punishment carried, Bambo brought King Hefar before his sisters dead body and told him the whole thing. and when the king heard this, he was very disturbed. Both by the sight of the dead teenage Gorilla, and the news of a Hyena doing this. He ordered his enforcers to make sure no Hyenas were to set paw on the mountain again, even forbidding his own son, Sokwe, from leaving the mountain without bodyguards. As for Bambo... well, he left the Theluji Mountains that day. In his travels, he found other rogue Silverbacks who made him their leader. With this new home and his own followers, he also gained a new Philosophy. "Killers must be killed." Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Hueyslinger Category:Tragic Category:Antagonists Category:Circle of Life Category:Hueyslinger's Characters Category:Gorillas